


It's Called A Date

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn being a Hopeless Romantic, Blindfolds, Dates, Full Moon, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moonlight, Night walks, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Thoughts of Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, adjustments, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn has not had a chance to properly congratulate Cor on becoming Marshal yet, and to Ardyn, that is completely unacceptable.In true Ardyn fashion, he finds a way to amaze his Cor.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	It's Called A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I want to write pure Cordyn fluff today.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Cor stumbled forward, unable to see where he was going with Ardyn’s hands firmly placed on his hips, as the pair walked through the night. The newly appointed Marshal did not like the fact he couldn’t see where he was going and that they were wandering around in the dark in some woods outside of Insomnia. It wasn’t safe and Cor kept on lifting his hands up to removed the blindfold from his eyes, but Ardyn kept snapping at him to keep it on. 

“You are terrible at this! You’ll have to wait and see!” Ardyn rolled his eyes as he laughed moving Cor by his waist as they carried on walking. 

“The fact that you have blindfolded me makes that incredibly easy for me to achieve.” Cor mumbled, hoping that he could take it off sooner rather than later. Also, Cor had no idea where Ardyn was taking him. That made this experience even more unnerving. 

“Come, come, My Marshal. I promise you will love what I have planned out for you.” 

“Still not used to being called that.” 

Marshal… 

It felt so foreign to Cor. 

Everyone had started calling him that and he didn’t really like it. Sometimes, Cor would blank the individual who had called him that because he completely forgot that Regis had entrusted him with such a position. It was a little embarrassing that he kept accidentally doing that, especially when Regis or Clarus were the ones addressing him when Cor didn’t respond. It did help though that Ardyn kept on calling him: My Marshal. And if Cor didn’t respond to his needy over-affectionate boyfriend, Ardyn would keep repeating it until Cor realised he was talking to him. 

The name still felt strange none the less. 

Lost in his thoughts, Cor tripped over a tree root but was denied the fall to the woodland ground as Ardyn’s grip on Cor hips got tighter. The pair briefly stopped so Cor could readjust himself to get his bearings back and so Ardyn could quickly planet a kiss on Cor’s cheek. The immortal daemon giggled at his boyfriend’s near fall. Ardyn would have never let Cor fall over, never in two thousand years would he let that happen while he was around. 

“Oh... Well, I am very used to calling you ‘Marshal’ already.” 

Cor rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Ardyn’s as they started walking again. “I swear you have a thing for people in uniform.” 

“Why of course I do! You are my boyfriend!” Ardyn laughed, making sure Cor didn’t trip over anything else. 

“Yeah, the boyfriend that you have basically kidnapped, blindfolded, and are currently leading somewhere into the woods in the middle of the night.” 

“You make me sound so positively bad, my dear.” 

“That’s one word for it.” Cor muttered. 

Psychotic was another. 

Along with mental, strange, crazy, mad, insane. But Cor would never change a single thing about Ardyn even if he could. Even if sometimes Ardyn was too over affectionate for Cor to handle, he still loved him. 

“Hush now.” Ardyn ordered, finally stopping. He let go of Cor’s hips and walked in front of him. Cor raised an eyebrow and waited for Ardyn to speak again. “Okay, now you can take the blindfold off.”

Finally!

Cor thought to himself as he gladly took that bloody thing off and he was met to a very welcoming sight. 

He was standing near an edge of a cliff with the moon shining brightly in front of him. Ardyn was standing in front of him and at his boyfriend’s feet was a picnic basket on top of a rug. The moonlight made Ardyn’s eyes glisten as he smiled lovely at him. Cor didn’t know what to say. He was simply blown away by the sight before him. 

Ardyn walked stepped over the treat he had laid out for Cor and held on to his Marshal’s hands. “Considering you have been ever so busy with your new position as of late, I haven’t had a chance to congratulate you. I thought a little picnic by the moonlight would be a nice way to celebrate your promotion.” 

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Cor smiled, letting Ardyn kiss his hands, still not really certain how to thank Ardyn. 

“Yes, I did. Because this is a date. You remember what one of those is don’t you?” Ardyn laughed.

“Don’t be such an Ass Hat.” 

“Can’t help that I am afraid, My Marshal.” 

“Thank you for this Ardyn. I really do love you and I am sorry I have been busy.” Cor kissed Ardyn, feeling guilty about neglecting Ardyn for the last few weeks. 

That was one of the reasons Cor wouldn’t have accepted the role of Marshal. He knew how much stress and energy came with the title and the responsibility that came along with it too. The previous Marshal didn’t have a partner. He had a sister and a few nephews and nieces and that was it. He hardly ever saw them and now, just a few weeks into the new job, Cor felt like he was neglecting his boyfriend. Ardyn was coming to visit him in his office a lot more than usual now, but when they got home all Cor wanted to do was sleep. In a few days time, Cor was going to leave on a months mission and Ardyn would be all alone. 

Cor honestly didn’t know if he should keep this title. It was a hard job to have no matter how much he loved it. However, Cor knew he loved Ardyn so much more than anything else and his job shouldn’t make him lose sight of that. Ardyn, however, didn’t care and told Cor that he was being stupid when he first suggested that. That Cor was keeping the job because Ardyn knew what a difference Cor could make to Lucis and this senseless war. Ardyn was okay with this. 

Ardyn stole one final kiss from Cor and than went back to running his lips along Cor’s knuckles. “Don’t worry, it is all apart of the job. As long as we get little moments like this every now and again, that is enough for me. Actually, being near you is enough for me, My Marshal.” 

“You are such a sap.” Cor laughed, playfully hitting Ardyn in the shoulder with his free hand. 

“Agreed. Oh and My Marshal, guess what?” 

“What?” 

“I love you too.” 

Cor laughed and lowered his hand. “Let’s open that basket then.” 

“Excellent idea, my darling.” 

The pair sat down in front of the moon and ate what Ardyn had prepared for them. Cor couldn’t have been more grateful. All of his favorite foods were in there and so was his favorite bottle of whiskey. 

It was so peaceful and so relaxing that neither of that wanted to leave. That couldn’t simply just enjoy the pleasure of each other’s company like this forever. They both wanted too.

Ardyn… he wanted to ask Cor to marry him here. Ardyn loved his Marshal so so, so, much he was considering to do the thing that probably scared him the most to ensure he stayed with Cor until the end of the Marshal’s days. But…. he was too scared to ask. Too scared he would jinx himself. Instead, he promised to just love Cor without the title. It was just a piece of paper anyway.

No matter how much Ardyn wanted that, he wouldn’t put Cor indanger for a request. 


End file.
